


Prima del colloquio di lavoro

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Non c'era niente di meglio che dormire incollati l'uno all'altro dopo un intensa notte di passione come quella che i due amanti avevano trascorso la notte precedente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Prima del colloquio di lavoro  
> Prompt: Rasoio elettrico  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, AU  
> Parole: 1491

Quando due persone si amavano in genere volevano passare quanto più tempo possibile assieme, per questo non era poi così strano che una coppia iniziasse a convivere, fu proprio quello che fecero Grimmjow e Ichigo che da circa un anno avevano iniziato a vivere assieme.  
Avevano affittato un piccolo monolocale di Tokyo, non era chissà quanto grande, non avevano bisogno di una casa chissà quanto spaziosa, quello che avevano era più che sufficiente per essere felici.

Non c'era niente di meglio che dormire incollati l'uno all'altro dopo un intensa notte di passione come quella che i due amanti avevano trascorso la notte precedente. Amavano sopratutto svegliarsi osservando il volto assopito dell'altro, ma quel giorno non fu così.  
Ichigo rimase leggermente stupito quando non trovò il compagno vicino a suo fianco, in genere non era mai stato un tipo mattiniero, aveva sempre tutto il tempo per preparargli una buona e calda colazione, e magari svegliarlo con dolcezza quando tutto ormai era in tavola pronto per essere mangiato.  
Sentiva uno strano rumore venire dal bagno, era come quello ci un piccolo motore, cercò di concentrarsi sul quel suono e quasi gli parve quello del rasoio elettrico che gli aveva regalato qualche mese prima.  
Entrò in quella stanza, dove effettivamente vide Grimmjow in piedi vicino allo specchio intento a radersi la sua barba incolta.  
«Buongiorno.» disse Ichigo.  
Aveva sempre sperato che qualche volta lo usasse, in genere sembrava che per lui fosse una scocciatura, era uno di quei tipi che si radesse solo quando aveva qualche impegno importante, quindi immaginava che quella mattina qualcosa stesse bollendo in pentola.  
Personalmente amava il viso glabro del partner, non è che in quella versione gli piacesse di più per qualcosa, in fondo non gli dispiaceva, semplicemente trovava che il viso depilato gli donasse di più, anche perché metteva in risalto la sua bellissima mascella. Non ne faceva però un dilemma, se il suo ragazzo si seccasse nel radersi così spesso, accettava tranquillamente la cosa, nonostante lui lo preferisse al naturale.  
«'Giorno.» ricambiò il saluto.

Sentiva un buonissimo odore venire dal suo partner, il bagnoschiuma che era solito usare emanava una fragranza eccezionale, la sua pelle era impregnata di un odore che che trovava a dir poco affascinate. Non riuscì a fare a meno di avvicinarsi e circondare le sue braccia a quel tonico e atletico corpo, per sentire quell'incredibile profumo.  
Amava il fisico del suo compagno, dopo anni di palestra, che continuava ancora a praticare, si erano formato dei muscoli ben definiti e scolpiti. Era attratto in una maniera incredibile da quei pettorali e addominali, avvicinò una sua mano al quel bellissimo ventre incominciando a sfiorare con le sue dita il contorno delle sue tartarughe, sapeva che gradisse quando lo toccava in quel modo.  
Con l'altro arto iniziò a stimolare le sue parti basse, quando vedeva il partner così curato e quando sentiva su di lui con quell'inteso aroma di pulito, non riusciva a calmare quegli impulsi che gli crescevano nelle viscere, quel suo irrefrenabile desiderio gli impediva di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Non possiamo, fra un'ora ho un colloquio.» disse Grimmjow con un tono quasi deluso. «Anche io devo trovare un lavoro se vogliamo pagare l'affitto e racimolare qualcosa per le emergenze. »  
In effetti aveva ragione, con un solo stipendio a stento riuscivano a pagarlo, lui lavorava come cameriere in un piccolo ristorante italiano, non era forse l'impiego più redditizio del mondo e bastava a stento a mantenerli, le bollette erano davvero care e da solo non riusciva più a sostenerle. Trovava in fondo che fosse positiva la responsabilità che volesse assumersi, ma un tipo come lui non sarebbe riuscito a trovare facilmente qualcosa, lo dimostravano tutti i colloqui che in quel mese avesse tenuto, tutti falliti. Aveva perso il conto di quante ditte l'avessero rifiutato, conosceva il suo compagno e sapeva che non fosse un tipo facile con cui interagire, sopratutto visto il suo carattere estremamente irascibile, proprio per questo suo lato non era riuscito ad ottener neanche un semplice impiego part-time.  
Vedendo quando stesse avendo difficoltà, Ichigo una volta gli aveva proposto di lavorare assieme, ma Grimmjow rifiutò la proposta alterandosi in una maniera bestiale, ancora ricordava l'ira nei suoi occhi azzurri, era incredibile quanto si alterasse facilmente e pensare che lo volesse solo aiutarlo, ma quel ragazzo sembrava volercela fare da solo, ma se non avesse iniziato a controllare quella sua rabbia non avrebbe fatto molta strada.

«Vedrai Grimmjow, questa sarà la volta buona.» lo incoraggiava ogni volta, era il compito di un fidanzato supportare il proprio compagno, bisognava sempre incitare il proprio partner, per questo ogni volta cercava di dargli tutto il supporto di cui avesse bisogno.  
«Lo spero.» disse l'altro passandosi l'asciugamano su suo viso.  
Aveva finito di radersi il volto, ormai non c'era più traccia di quella barba, osservava dallo specchio quel viso, incredibile quanto fosse diverso, più bello ed attraente, decisamente lo preferiva così.  
Appoggiò nuovamente le labbra sul suo collo, era inutile, trovava che fosse troppo sexy, non poteva resistere.  
«No, Ichigo...» cercò di fermarlo, ma quei baci erano irresistibili e il suo corpo non poteva fare al meno di rispondere.  
Si voltò verso Ichigo, come poteva resistere, quel ragazzo era di una bellezza unica, quei suoi capelli arancioni, quegli occhi marroni, erano così meravigliosi, che ogni volta che poggiava gli occhi su di essi ne rimaneva terribilmente affascinato.  
«Ichigo.» disse prima di baciarlo.  
Era inutile, non sarebbe mai riuscito a trattenersi, era una una vera tentazione, non riusciva a fare al meno di stare lontano da quell'attraente bocca, quel contatto lo desiderava ogni istante, non c'era neanche un secondo in cui non pensasse di stare appiccicati in quel modo.  
Le loro lingue non riuscivano mai a stare l'uno lontana dall'altra, come anche loro due, il solo pensiero di non vedersi, di non toccarsi gli sembrava una cosa impossibile, forse dipendevano un po' troppo da quei semplici e piacevoli gesti.  
«Ichigo.» sussurrò al suo orecchio.. «Come facciamo ora?» chiese al ragazzo facendo segno di guardare sulle sue parti bassi.  
Era evidente l'eccitazione di Grimmjow, quei boxer azzurri non riuscivano a nascondere quel pene ormai già bello duro.  
«Non posso andare così, dobbiamo fare qualcosa.» sussurrò al suo orecchio con impazienza.. «Ichigo, potresti girarti? »  
Non riuscì a rifiutare quella richiesta, il suo corpo non poteva rifiutarlo, desiderava con tutto se stesso accoglierlo dentro di se.

Il ragazzo si appoggiò vicino alle mattonelle inclinandosi leggermente in modo che il compagno potesse penetrarlo.  
«Dobbiamo andare veloci.» disse dispiaciuto nell'orecchio dell'altro.  
Nessuno dei due amava le sveltine, il piacere in quei momenti durava così poco che sembrava quasi effimero, forse perché adoravano le serate passionali, lente, quelle in cui restavano ore e ore a letto assieme, bacandosi toccandosi e solo all'ultimo stare assieme, quando entrambi non riuscivo più a resistere a quella crescente tentazioni, cosa che in quei fugaci attimi non potesero fare.  
Il ragazzo prese il sapone liquido che si trovava sul lavello, ne spruzzò una quantità sulla mano che usò per lubrificare l'altro.  
Con un solo colpo lo penetrò, gli sembrò quasi affondare in lui, voleva far sul serio l'amore, ma non c'era tempo, dovevano farlo in fretta e furia, anche se non lo considerava affatto una cosa meravigliosa com'era in genere il sesso con Ichigo, era troppo veloce e non poteva godersi godersi le sensazione che provava la sera quando erano soli di notte e in solitudine si tenevano compagnia fra di loro rilassandosi e passando quegli istanti intensi e passionali.  
Anche Ichigo preferiva fare lentamente sesso, sopratutto quando l'eccitazione veniva avvertendo i baci di Grimmjow sul suo corpo che lentamente facevano accaldare il suo corpo, amava quando lo sfiorava con le mani strofinando la sua pelle, poi quando con la sua meravigliosa voce sussurrava “Ichigo” all'interno delle sue orecchie con quel tono così sensuale ed eccitato, aveva un suono così caldo e meraviglioso che gli facevano provare una sensazione indescrivibile. Ma in quelle sveltine non c'era tutto quello, per quanto quelle spinte gli facessero provare un piacere immenso, non c'era emozione.  
«Sto venendo...» disse il ragazzo di capelli azzurri riversando tutto lo sperma all'interno del caldo e bollente corpo del partner.

Gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto vedere il compagno così ben vestito, quel completo così elegante gli dava un'aria completamente diversa da quel ragazzo così casual,che in genere indossava solamente jeans e magliette, lo trovava così sexy in quello stato che se avesse potuto l'avrebbe convinto a farlo da vestiti.  
Con una mano Ichigo si mise a sistemare la cravatta dell'altro per poi dargli un appassionante bacio.  
«Questo cos'è?» chiese rivolto a suo ragazzo  
«Un bacio di buona fortuna.» sorrise dandogli una calda pacca sulla schiena. «Metticela tutta.»   
«Cercherò di fare il mio meglio. »  
Lo vide allontanarsi, quelle spalle così enormi sparirono davanti alle sue andando all'ennesima colloquio, sperava con tutto se stesso che almeno questa volta ce la fa facesse.  
«Sarà meglio mettermi a cucinare qualcosa, quando tornerà Grimmjow avrà sicuramente fame. »


End file.
